Changes
by EastGastonCheerleader
Summary: Draco and Hermoine both become head boy and girl. What happens if they fall in love? What would Harry and Ron think? Pansy and all the slytherins? Will they fall in love? If so can love surpass everything?
1. Prelude

It was dark and gloomy. The rain beat heavily with flashes of lightening and roars of thunder. He looked out his window, after a dream, well a nightmare, woke him up from a terrible nights sleep.  
He stood there looking out the window and could barley see the land he now owned. Wearing a button up shirt he put on after he woke up and hadn't bothered to button. If you looked at him you would think that he had chill bumps going up and down his chest and stomach because he was cold. However, he had chill bumps because of the dream that had awakened him. He didn't understand if this was a message that HE was trying to put in his mind to scare him or if it was just a dream? He, at the moment didn't care he was going back to bed. ' I'll think on it tomorrow because tomorrow is another day', he thought. 


	2. Changes

Ch. 2 Changes  
  
" Draco get up, you will never get ready on time. And if you make us late.. you know what will happen." Lucious Malfoy shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.  
Finally, Draco realized that he had enough of his mind playing tricks on him. He remembered to well how it was when his father was here. Since his father was sent to Azkaban, and his mum n where to be found, he came to own the land and everything else with it. Draco had lost the shirt he had put on last night, so he looked like a million bucks just getting out of bed. His stomach was flat and you could see where is abs were, but they weren't very defined. The lack of Qudditch practice, over the summer. He still had on his sweats, but decided to loose them since he was getting in the shower. HE now stood there with nothing on, but a pair of black silk boxers that were riding down his hips. He didn't care about that because he was about to get in the shower, he would take them off anyway. You could tell that he played a sport or just simply worked out because his hips were very defined. His legs were skinny but string. He decided that since it was his first day back he would wear a pair of baggy blue jeans that he wore on his hips and a black polo type shirt. So with that he left to go to his favorite bathroom to get ready for King's Cross.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When Hermoine's mum called up to wake her she got up right away. She, unlike Draco, couldn't wait to go to King's Cross to meet her three best friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry and Ron had been her best friends since first year, but Ginny just recently had become someone she could trust in. Plus she could talk to her about boys and girl things when Harry and Ron talked about Qudditch.  
Hermoine hurriedly got out of bed to pick out what she was going to wear today. She had gone through some huge fashion changes, and she picked out a new outfit that she and her mum bought just yesterday. The shirt was a light pink one-strap tank and a pair of stonewash blue jeans. So with that she went off to go take her shower and get ready.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Draco had finally arrived at King's Cross and was glad. The ride had been longer than the previous ones. He stood outside waiting for his driver, Nigel, to get his things out of the trunk and load the onto the trolley.  
" Hope you have a good year, Master Malfoy," Nigel told Draco after he finished loading his things. ' Better than your summer' he thought.  
" Thanks" was all Draco said as Nigel was handing Draco the trolley. With that Draco headed for platform 9 and ¾. As Draco stepped throught the barrier, after making sure no muggle was looking, something or perhaps someone caught his eye.  
There standing, with three other girls was, the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid his eyes upon. And he knew some really beautiful girls but none came even remotely close to her. She had the most beautiful eyes that reminded him of hot coco on a cold winters night. Her hair was a few shades lighter than her eyes, but he couldn't help notice the way it fell into beautiful waves towards the bottom of her hair and rested upon her collar- bone. And God her smile.. Her smile was what made her appearance look final. 'Who is that girl? She looks oddly familiar...' GRANGER!!! Before he had time to think someone called his name.  
"Hey Draco, hey over here." Yelled Pansy Parkinson as she waved her arms to get his attention. ' Oh great she spotted me,' he thought to himself.  
" Coming" he shouted back. Pansy was a slytherin girl who thought Draco hers. She was very god looking, but had this annoying high- pitched laugh. ' Great another year with her, but I am going to tell her my secret.' He walked gloomily over to Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle, but as he walked he looked back at that pretty girl once more.  
' Get a hold of your self Draco, it's Granger a mudblood for heavens sake.' But as he walked he knew that this year would be different, but he didn't know how.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
" Hermoine, you know that one of the cutest guys at Hogwarts was a staring at you?" spoke Paravti Patil to Hermoine. Hemoine, who had anxiously been waiting for Harry and Ron to come through, was standing with two girls from her own house and one girl from ravenclaw. Hermoine was only half listening and it took her a moment to realize what Paravti had said.  
" Well who is it and I will tell you if I am interested or not." Hermoine spoke kind of stubbornly. Lavender Brown spoke this time.  
" It was Draco Malfoy !!!!! Aren't you excited?" she asked when she saw Hermoine roll her eyes at the mention of his name.  
" No because, he's probably trying to figure ways to hurt my feelings this year. Nothing he says though is going to hurt me, I am not going to let him get under my skin." No one spoke for am moment after Hermoine said that, because they all knew that he was a jerk to her because she's muggle born. Padma Patil, Paravit's twin sister, turn to get a look at Draco Malfoy and knew that something had changed and maybe this year might be different. So she told Hermoine.  
" Hermoine, look at him, something has changed about him and I don't mean just his apperance. Look for yourself if you don't believe me." She told Hermoine when she saw again Hermoine roll her eyes when she said that he had changed. So just to make them happy she looked over to where he was standing with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Indeed he had changed, a lot actually. His hair, which was still that very pale blonde, wasn't slicked back like it was in the past but hanging down so it surrounded his face.  
His eyes were the same grayish blue they always were, but instead of having hate and coldness in them, they looked tired and agitated. With his hair not slicked back and plastered to his head, his nose seemed normal sized.  
He already had on his robes, but she could see that he was standing different. He wasn't standing like he was stuck up and better than everyone else. He stood like he hadn't had a good nights sleep in a while.  
Before she could help it she felt sorry for him, and thought that whatever happen for his appearance and attitude to change, she liked the new him. ' Hermoine Granger, you know better than that. He hates your three best friends and you and all mudbloods everywhere.' Finally, after what seemed like centuries to the other girls, Hermoine opened her mouth to speak.  
" Well I don't care if he as or hasn't changed. He's still Draco Malfoy, the mudblood hater to me." The other girls stood there shocked, but Hermoine didn't notice. She just discovered that Harry and Ron had come through the barrier.  
" Well Harry and Ron just showed up. I'll see you all later. Bye." Hemoine said and ran off excitedly to her two best friends. But as she ran she knew that this year was going to be different, very different, but didn't know how or why she thought that. 


End file.
